1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for regulating an air flow to a radiator device of a vehicle, wherein the air flow is conducted through at least one opening in a bumper cover onto the radiator device, and a roller blind element which is adjustable between a first position and at least one second position is provided, wherein the roller blind element opens up the opening in the first position and at least partially closes said opening in the at least one second position. The invention furthermore relates to a front end element for a vehicle, at least having an assembly support, a radiator device, a bumper cover, wherein the radiator device and the bumper cover are fastened to the assembly support, a radiator grille arranged on the bumper cover, wherein at least one opening for conducting an air flow onto the radiator device is provided in the bumper cover, and a device for regulating the air flow with a roller blind element, wherein the roller blind element is adjustable between a first position and at least one second position, and wherein the roller blind element opens up the at least one opening in the first position and at least partially closes said opening in the at least one second position.
2. Background Art
In modern vehicles, in particular in motor vehicles, fresh air flowing through a radiator grille of the vehicle or through the openings in the radiator grille is channeled and conducted onto a radiator device of the vehicle. By means of this specific channeled conducting of the air flow onto the radiator device, it can be ensured that, for example, the vehicle engine can be efficiently cooled and/or the vehicle interior can be efficiently air conditioned.
Systems with a controllable cooling air inlet are used, inter alia, for reducing the CO2 emission, in particular in motor vehicles. Said systems can primarily shorten the cold running phase and can ensure a more rapid reaching of the operating temperature of the motor vehicle engine. In order in addition to configure the aerodynamic drag of the vehicle to be as small as possible, it is endeavored to place said system as far to the front as possible in the region of the cooling air inlet. In particular, the effect which can be achieved by this is that an air cushion which forms between the cooling air inlet and the system for controlling the cooling air inlet and which has a negative effect on the aerodynamic drag of the vehicle can be designed so as to have as small dimensions as possible.
It is known to use flap systems in such devices for regulating an air flow. However, said flap systems, when open, and depending on the flap height, require a considerable amount of space in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Furthermore, the air flows are conducted away by the flaps in accordance with the different opening angles of the flaps and thus cannot be optimally used at all times.
In order to circumvent these disadvantageous properties of flap systems in devices for regulating an air flow, it may be of advantage to replace the flap systems by means of a roller blind element. For example, DE 10 2009 043 028 A1 discloses a roller blind element for closing a cooling air inlet for a motor vehicle. The roller blind element is driven via a cable pull and can be guided at its lateral ends in a slot. However, in particular at high speeds, at which closing of the cooling air inlet may be necessary in order to achieve a particularly favorable aerodynamic drag of the motor vehicle, the air contact pressure against the roller blind element may push the latter out of the guide and therefore, firstly, the cooling air inlet is no longer completely closed and, secondly, a favorable, lower aerodynamic drag of the vehicle can no longer be achieved.